


Frustration

by QueenTrickster



Series: Collabs [2]
Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Jack, Collab, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenTrickster/pseuds/QueenTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is frustrated. Jack’s ass takes a pounding for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> whoop whoop another collab with waws and this time we're drunk. we wrote this in one go and decided to post it unedited so sorry of there are lots of mistakes but I hope you'll enjoy :)

Mark closed the door behind him with a loud slam and yelled, letting some of his frustration out as he stomped over to the living room where Jack looked up surprised from his laptop as he walked in.

 

“Babe, why are you home so early? Did something happen? You look angry?” his lover asked worriedly but Mark didn’t hear him.

 

“Bedroom, now,” he growled as he pulled Jack of the couch and pushed him towards the bedroom.

 

“Mark, what’s going on?” Jack asked confused as he let Mark push him into his room.

 

“I just need to fuck, now take off your clothes,” he snarled as he pushed Jack onto the bed and took off his own clothes, ripping his shirt as he took it off. Once he had gotten out of his pants and underwear, he was already half hard, Jack was out of his clothes too.

 

Mark practically jumped on top of Jack, clashing their mouths together in a rough kiss. He began grinding against Jack, sliding a hand between their bodies to grip their cocks and stroke them at the same time, making Jack moan into the kiss.

 

Mark didn't take his time, a few moments later he was already breaking away, pressing two fingers to Jack's lips. "Suck," he ordered with a growl, looking deep into Jack's eyes.

 

Jack took Mark's fingers down as far as he could, coating them in spit. Mark pulled them out a little too quick, some of the saliva dripping down Jack's chin as Mark immediately brought the wet digits to his entrance.

 

Mark licked off the remaining spit from Jack's lips as he prodded at his hole, making him shiver in anticipation.

 

He quickly put one finger in to the knuckle and Jack let out a little shriek in surprise but Mark shut him up by kissing him roughly, their teeth clashing together, as he moved his finger in and out of Jack.

 

Impatiently he put in another finger and started thrusting as he left a trail of kisses and bites on Jack’s jaw, neck and chest and started sucking on one of Jack’s nipples, making him moan as Mark added a third finger.

 

With his other hand he stroked Jack in a fast and merciless pace, making Jack writhe underneath him and thrust back against his fingers.

 

“Do you think that you’re ready for my cock, Jack? I need to be inside you,” Mark rasped and Jack just nodded.

 

Mark wasted no time, lining himself up with Jack's ass quickly, gripping his hips and sliding into him in one swift thrust, making Jack scream out at the sudden stretch.

 

Mark began thrusting at a fast pace, squeezing Jack's hips so tightly they'd surely bruise in the morning.

 

Jack's breath was rugged and shallow, the feeling of Mark slamming into him over and over again completely overtaking his body.

 

Mark let out sharp, quiet grunts with every thrust, pounding into Jack mercilessly, eliciting long, drawn out whines from the man underneath him.

 

With a grunt he slid out of Jack and turned him around so he was on the bed on his knees, ass up in the air and he quickly slammed back into him, causing both of them to moan loudly as Mark filled Jack up once more.

 

He gripped Jack’s hips again and he couldn’t wait to see the bruises his fingers would leave behind the next morning.

 

“Mark,” Jack moaned, “kiss me.”

 

With a feral growl Mark bent over Jack and let his hand slide through his hair before he roughly forced Jack to face him, clashing their mouths together in a messy kiss filled with tongues, teeth, spit and moans.

 

Jack moaned into the kiss over and over again as Mark kept pounding into him, hitting the right spot every time.

 

Mark sped up his pace even more, groaning into Jack's mouth and biting down on his lip, making him push back against his thrusts.

 

Jack felt himself getting closer and he opened his mouth even wider, allowing Mark to push his tongue even deeper into his mouth as his hips slapped against the back of Jack's thighs repeatedly.

 

Not long after Jack was whining loudly as he clenched around Mark, coming over the sheets under him, his cock twitching, thighs trembling, vision blurring from the intensity of his orgasm.

 

Mark followed soon after, digging his nails into Jack's skin as he filled him up, riding out his peak with rapid, uneven jerks of his hips.

 

Once the last wave of his orgasm had subdued he pulled out his cock with a loud and wet pop and collapsed next to a panting and exhausted Jack.

 

He pulled the other man into his arms and they lie on the bed like that for a few minutes, enjoying their after orgasm haze as their consciousness slowly returned to them and once it did Mark peppered Jack’s face with soft kisses while embracing him.

Jack was the first one who broke the silence. “So what happened that you got so frustrated that you wrecked my ass?” he asked.

 

“I-, I couldn’t beat this one game, I am bread, and it got me worked up really bad,” he mumbled as a blush crept on his face.

 

Jack paused for a moment and tried looking him in the eye but Mark looked away in shame.

 

“Mark Edward Fischbach, are you seriously saying that I am bread got you so frustrated that you had to pound my ass into tomorrow.”

 

“Y-, yes,” he whispered softly, still avoiding Jack’s eyes, “I’m sorry.”

 

“You damn right you’re sorry, and here I thought that my sweet arse had finally driven you insane.”

 

“Your arse is pretty good at driving me insane, I have to admit,” Mark muttered, “it’s, it’s just that this game gets on my nerves like nothing else.”

 

“Well I’ll forgive you if I can pound your ass into the Nth dimension the next time I’m very frustrated. And you better buy me ice cream and cake tomorrow,” Jack said laughingly.

  
“Will do,” Mark said with a grin as he pressed a soft kiss on Jack’s forehead, “That will definitely do.”

 

_**-The end-** _


End file.
